This invention relates to disposable diapers. More particularly, this invention relates to disposable diapers adapted to be secured in place by adhesive tabs .
Disposable diapers provide substantial advantages in convenience over diapers intended to be laundered and reused particularly when they are used away from home. In recent years, many different disposable diapers have beep proposed and some have been successful in the marketplace. Typical disposable diaper structures comprise a moisture-retaining layer of high liquid-holding capacity and a moisture-impervious backing sheet therefor, generally made of a plastic film such as polyethylene film or the like. Typical disposable diaper structures are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,055 to Mesek et al. and in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 26,151 to Duncan et al.
As may be seen from the above-cited patents, it is desirable to obviate the problems that are inherent in closure systems which utilize extraneous fasteners such as safety pins, snaps and zippers. To this end adhesive closure systems have presented acceptable solutions.
Prior art adhesive closure systems disclose tab fasteners having one end permanently attached to a relatively strong backing sheet on the diaper and an opposite end available for securement to an adjacent corner of the diaper. The stresses imposed on the tab fastener are transferred to the portion of the backing sheet to which the tab fastener is secured. The concentrated application of such stresses to a small segment of the backing sheet has the disadvantage that undesirable rupture of the diaper backing sheet can result.